Our Journey
by skywalker02
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano's journey though Mortis. I'm writing this through Anakin's POV from the Mortis Arc from the Clone Wars. More things might be tossed in. R
1. The Distress Call

Our Journey

**A/N: Okay, so the Mortis arc finally ended, which sucks, so I'm gonna give this one a try. It starts out with Anakin having one of his wacky dreams then they get the distress call. It's written in Anakin's POV… R&R =3**

Chapter One: Emotions

I feel like I'm walking on razor blades, or as though the ground is crumbling beneath me. I fear that my next move might be the end. Each time I close my eyes, I see my fiery end. Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I fall to my knees, wondering why it was happening. My hair clenched between my delicate fingers. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I can feel my heart beat out of my chest. What do I do?

I'm the Chosen One. I'm supposed to not know fear. To be the prefect Jedi. But I'm not. I've broken the code multiple times. I can see my life disintegrating before my eyes. I see the ones I care about the most, fall at my feet. But no one is there to help. No one to get them out of here. It's just me. I look down at my hand, and I can feel my blade. Did I do this?

Padme'. the love of my life, killed my hand. Ahsoka, my beloved apprentice, killed by my blade. Obi-Wan, my father, my former Master, laying beside her, looking up at me with bloodshot eyes. Then I drop my blade, and break into tears. What have I done?

Then I wake up. I can sense everything around me. There was no pain. No suffering. Nothing. Padme', Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were fine. Ahsoka I could see sleeping soundly. Obi-Wan meditating as usual and Padme', well she was just being her. Everything was alright. I'm drenched in sweat and tears. My breathing was fast, and my heart was racing. Was this my future?

I go about my day as usual. Sneaking off to see my love before I'm sent on another mission. Training with my Padawan, whom I wouldn't trade for the galaxy, and discussing upcoming missions with my master. Everything seemed to be fine. Until we get a strange call from the council. They say someone launched a distress call. One we haven't heard form over two thousand years. This could be bad.

**A/N: I know it's short, but trust me, the chapters will be longer. The next three chapters will be from each episode. The titles the same and everything. So you know what happens in the mortis arc, I'm just writing because I loved it so much. Anyway. Review and tell me whatchya think.**

**Love Forever,**

**Taylor =3**


	2. Overlords

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took me so long to update this. It takes awhile watching the episodes and getting the dialogue just right. And trust me, it took a long time ! Anyway.**

**Crazy Chick08: Thanks for my first review. And yes, it should be interesting. I tried **

**my best to get things just right.**

**Please enjoy everyone.**

Chapter 2: Overlords

Getting the call from my master came to a surprise. I was at Padme's when I got the call. I got dressed, kissed my beautiful wife goodbye and headed to the temple. I picked up Ahsoka along the way. A master can't leave his Padawan behind. Ahsoka and I got to the temple and Yoda and Obi-Wan stood on the landing bay with a ship already prepped.

"Where we goin' Master?" I asked, thinking that the distress call was just a hoax.

"To the Corithium system," Obi-Wan and Yoda both looked a little concerned.

"That's deep in the Outer Rim, Master," Ahsoka shifted her weight onto her other leg. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at my old Master. She looked confident, just as I taught her. We boarded the ship and entered the coordinates. I punched the ship into hyperspace, and we had to do now, was wait.

A few hours later, we came out of the blue matrix to absolutely nothing. So I did the only thing I could think of. Call Rex. His hologram appeared before me.

"Rex? Rex, do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?"

Rex shrugged. "Sir, we are at the rendezvous point and there is no sign of you on our scanners," Rex shook his head. This was getting annoying.

"Oh come on," I turned to Obi-Wan, "Somethin' wrong, we're at the exact same coordinates where the stress signal originated, and there's nothing' here! Rex is at the _exact same_ coordinates, and he's not here," something was up and I wanted to know what it was. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"This _is_ getting interesting," he stroked his beard. For no reason at all, Rex's signal began to disperse.

"Unable to find you. Where are you sir?" Rex finally disappeared. Behind me, Ahsoka tabbed and poked a few buttons and controls.

"Something's blocking the signal," This situation got even more weird. The ship shuts itself off.

"Not good," Obi-Wan started hitting buttons, but nothing was working.

"Everything's dead. Even the life support," Ahsoka scoffed.

"Hmm, this is really strange," just as I said that, the ship starts. I checked the scanners and everything worked fine.

"See. There. See, nothing to be concerned about after all," Obi-Wan smiled. I this was all a joke. Up until Ahsoka jumped between me and Obi-Wan.

"Then what's that?" she pointed out of the windshield to a giant object. I felt my eyes widen. The ship shuttered and it drove itself towards it. I grabbed the wheel and tried to fly off, but it was stuck.

"It's pulling us towards it," Ahsoka grabbed my shoulder.

"Everyone strap yourselves in. It looks as though we're going for a ride," Obi-Wan seemed to chuckle. Was he high? The ship was going to an uncharted territory and he finds the need to be sarcastic. The object opened and bright light blinded the three of us. I didn't bother putting on my harness, because I knew that this wasn't going to end well. It never did. It got so bright, I had to shield my face.

I blacked out.

I finally woke up with my head on the dash and my arms hanging under me. It was the most uncomfortable position in my life. I leaned up and rubbed the back of my neck. "I must have… blacked out…" I groaned. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka woke up.

"Then… who landed the shuttle?"

"Not me," Ahsoka said in almost a whisper. I looked outside and a beautiful, lush, green landscape.

"Um, where are we?"

"Some kind of…organic mass. All of out readings indicate that its bigger than an asteroid. But at least the atmosphere is breathable," I could feel that Ahsoka had a smile on her face. Like the air was anything to worry about.

"Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute," I turned to Obi-Wan. "I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are. Or, if we are even _in_ our own galaxy," I wrinkled my nose. Becoming agitated, I pushed buttons trying to get the ship started. But that proved no good either.

"The ships systems seem fine, but for whatever reason, nothing's working," Ahsoka got up and walked off the ship. Obi-Wan laid a hand on my shoulder, then he exits. I guess it was my turn. Ahsoka peered off t the distance.

"Hey! I saw something. A reflection, up on the hill," she pointed into nothing. Obi-Wan pulled out binoculars and he took a look. He shrugged.

"I don't see anything,"

This was all too strange. I didn't understand why we would land on some strange planet for no reason.

"_Are you the one?"_ a gentle voice echoed through my ears.

"Wha- what? Er, did you hear that?" I looked over at my fellow friends.

"I didn't hear anything," Obi-Wan shrugged again. I shook off the thought.

"_Are you the one?"_ this time, the voice came from behind me. I turned my body and saw a beautiful woman standing before.

"Hello…" Obi-Wan said in a weird voice.

"Who… are you?" If Padme' saw how I was looked at this girl, she would kill me.

"_I am Daughter,"_ what kind of name is that? _"Are you the one?"_

"Uh… the one what?" I was just tad confused.

"_I will take you to him,"_ This broad was nuts.

"Him who?" Ahsoka stepped forward.

"Er, did you bring us here?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"_Only he can help you. There is little time, follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall,"_ the Daughter started to the forest. I looked at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"And we thought the planet was strange. How about this one?" I gestured to the girl.

"We'll be fine. As long as we stay together," why was he so calm in a time like this? I rolled my eyes and followed the Daughter.

I felt something shift awkward directions in the force. It was a little intoxicating. The landscape around us was really beautiful. It reminds me of Naboo. Just a little creepier.

"Have you noticed the season seem to change with time of day?" Obi-Wan said in a whisper.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"And there are no animals," Ahsoka looked around. She wasn't wrong, but it was still beautiful.

"And you sense it?" Obi-Wan grabbed my shoulder.

"Mmhmm, since we arrived. The force is… very strong,"

"An intersection unlike anything I've ever felt before," Obi-Wan paused, "Be wary,"

I directed my attention to the Daughter. Something was up and I was determined to find out what it was, "'scuse me, who are you takin' us to,"

"_The Father of course,"_ her voice seemed to have an echo.

"Of course," Ahsoka sounded a little annoyed. I don't blame her.

"And what exactly are you?" Obi-wan asked. He seemed more interested in her than anything else.

"_We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle. The beginning. And the end…" How dramatic._

"Glad she cleared _that_ up for us," I glanced back at Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

We turned the corner and everything turned dark. The force shifted again. I looked around trying to take in everything around me. Before I could, a huge rock tumbled down at us.

"Hey! Look out!" I jumped forward and pushed the Daughter out of the way. I left Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the other side.

I got up and dust off my tunic. Leaning down to get the Daughter to her feet, she pushed my hands away.

"_It is forbidden for you to touch me…"_ her voice sounded a little dark

"Well sor-ry, I was just saving your life," I finished dusting off my tunic. The least she can do was be grateful.

"_That was my brothers work. You are in great danger. Wait for me. Do not leave this place," _she turned and walked away. Are you serious?

"Hey! Wait!" my comm went off.

"Anakin, are you there?" it was Obi-Wan "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. But our friend here has run off!" I sighed. "Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. I'll follow her and find out how to get off this rock,"

"And if this is a trap?"

"Then I'm not gonna wait around to find out," Duh. I'm not stupid.

"Anakin, stop. Wait for us to find another way around and meet you," I turned off my comm. I couldn't just stand here. And I didn't have time for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to find me. I had to figure this out.

I walked the trail that the Daughter had. It had all kinds of turns. I'm lucky I didn't get lost. After awhile on the trail, I came to a giant field. The trees glowed a bright blue and it suddenly got dark. The air tasted moist. The atmosphere felt humid. The clouds above me got a depressing gray. The rain began to fall. I could feel my hair stick to my face. Drops of water hit the top my nose. I enjoyed the rain. But I didn't have time to play around. I needed answers. Thunder rolled through the sky and the lightning struck with every step I took. I jumped over some rocks and hopped under some shelter. A bright light shined over a huge monastery. That was my target. "Who ever I'm looking for is in that monastery,"

I climbed up the mountain to get the balcony. Almost falling back down, I reached it. And of course, I got the back end. I huffed in annoyance and ran to the front. I ran up the stairs to see and old man sitting between a two large statues. One was a griffon and was a gargoyle. I walked to him and sat down, meditation style. And waited.

He finally spoke, _"Welcome my friend,"_

"What is it you want from me?" I wanted to get straight to the point.

"_To know the truth about who you really are…" he stood up, "One that maybe you have known all along. One you must believe in order to fulfill you destiny,"_

I was growing impatient. "Enough with the riddles old man. Tell me what is going on here," Patience wasn't my best virtue. Thunder claps echoed through the room.

"_As you can see, there is no where else to go. It is late,"_ he laid his hand on my back , _"You will be my guest tonight," _another thunderclap.

I could deny the offer. There was a thunderstorm outside. And I was not about to hike force knows how many miles back to the ship.

The old man lead me a small room. It had no bed, no couch, not even a holovision. That was inviting. I looked up at the old man and sighed. The concrete door shut behind I sat down to mediate.

"Oh my force this is boring!" I said to myself. I've always hated meditating. What good did it do? I sighed in annoyance and laid down. It was the most uncomfortable thing ever. I closed my eyes and felt sleep calling my name.

I felt something brush my cheek. _"Wake up my son. I must tell you a secret,"_

It can't be.

"Whose there?" nothing, "Whose there I said!"

"_It's me Ani," _I whipped my body around and saw my deceased mother, _"Your mother,"_

I jerked the blanket off my legs and hopped to the other side of the room. "What kind of black arts is this? You're… dead…"

She came toward me. _"Nothing ever really dies my son. I have a secret to tell you…"_

I've missed her voice. "Then tell me," she smiled at me.

"_Everything you have done. Everything you have learned, has lead you here,"_

This wasn't real.

"What ever you are, my mother is…" I didn't want to say it, "Is dead," she got closer to me.

"_And you blame yourself? Your Jedi training has served you well Ani. But you are more than a Jedi," _she put her hand on my chest, _"Tell me, where is your pain. So I that I might take it away…"_

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "I was… to late to save you," I heard my voice crack. Jedi aren't supposed to show this emotion. We weren't allowed to feel this emotion, "I've failed as a Jedi, and I failed you!" I couldn't look at her.

"_How so?"_ she reached up to touch my face. I grabbed her hand. I've missed her touch.

"I tasted only vengeance when I slaughtered so many to avenge your death,"

"_It is time you realize your guilt does not define you, my son. You define your guilt," _I felt her rest her head on my chest.

"The only love I feel in my heart, is haunted by what would happen should I let go,"

My mother twisted the back of tunic in her hand, _"Then it is not love. It is a prison," _her voice sounded a little dark.

"But I… I have a wife. You've met her. She's everything to me,"

"_She's not your destiny…"_

"But I love her…" my mother pushed me away.

"_NO! She is prisoner!"_

"What are you!" that was not my mom.

"_Your fate!"_ with a flash of lightening, what ever was acting as my mother, vanished.

This wasn't a dream, I don't think. The force shifted again. I felt Ahsoka. But she felt a lot stronger than before. I shook the thought off and got dressed. I went to the old man. I ignited my blade and held it directly in his face. I know what it feels like to have something like a lightsaber in your face. The heat emitting off of it was worse than standing on Mustafar.

He spoke, _"Cannot sleep? To strike an unarmed man is hardly the Jedi way,"_

Bullshit.

"You're a sith lord," I moved a little closer.

"_You have a simple view of the universe. I am neither sith, nor Jedi. I am much more. And so are you…" _

This was getting rather annoying. "I see through your spells and visions old man. Tell me what is going on here!" My blade was a few inches from his nose. He put that cocky smile on his face. He reached up with his long fingers and wrapped them around the tip of my blade. Was he insane? He actually touched my lightsaber without getting his hand singed off.

"_Some call us force wielders," _He forced the blade back into its hilt.

"The Jedi have never spoken of this," he stood up and folded his hands behind him.

"_Hmm, very few still know of our existence,"_ I gestured to room I was in.

"In that room, my mother came to me, but it was not her. It was something else," it was bad idea to pose as my mother. I needed to know why this was happening to me,

"_Ah, my son I suspect. We can take on many forms. The shapes we embody are merely reflections of the life force around us,"_ he turned and looked at me. _"You carry a great sadness in your heart. My children and I can manipulate the force like no other. Therefore, it was necessary to withdraw from the temple world, and live here as anchor right,"_ I stood up and approached him.

"As a sanctuary?"

_And a prison. You can not imagine what pain it is to have such love for your children, and realize that they could tear the very fabric of our universe._

This was all too confusing, "I don't… understand…"

"_It is only here that I can control them. A family in balance, the light and the dark. Day with night, destruction replaced by creation,"_ the Father looked at me.

"Then why reveal yourselves to us?"

"_There are some who would like to exploit our power. The sith are but one. Too much dark or light would be the undoing of life as you understand it. When news reached me that the Chosen One had been found, I needed to see for myself,"_

Great. Another person thinks I'm the Chosen One. "The Chosen One is a myth,"

Again, with that cocky smile, _"Is it? I would very much like to know. Why don't we find out together and I shall know the truth. Then, you and your friends may leave," _

I couldn't just say no. Well… I could but this was my only chance of getting off this planet. The Father lead me to massive arena. The center had a symbol engraved in it. It was a magnificent sight. We stopped in the enter. The Father turned and looked at me.

"_It is time to face your guilt, and know the truth,"_ I narrowed my eyes and the old man. A loud ear piercing screech echoed through my ears. I turned and looked and saw that the same creatures that I saw in the monastery were flying at us. The gargoyle to my left, and the griffon to my right. The griffon had Obi-Wan and the gargoyle had Ahsoka.

"What ever he wants, don't do it Master!" Ahsoka yelled. I turned to Obi-Wan. He struggled to get free.

"Let them go. I will not play your games!" I just wanted to get off this damn planet. The Father smiled.

"_Oh, but I think you will. I have ordered my children to kill you friends,"_ he walked behind me. He was now on the overlook of the balcony, "_The question is… who will you choose to save? Your Master? Or you Apprentice? You must now release the guilt! And free yourself by choosing!"_

I couldn't choose between my friends, "NO!"

"Their powers are too strong for us Anakin! Save Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan sounded so exhausted. I looked at Ahsoka. She screamed in pain. I gritted my teeth.

"Let. Them. Go."

"_Only you can make my children release them,"_ I closed my eyes. I couldn't choose. I didn't know what to do.

"Anakin! The planet is the force. Use it…"

I opened my eyes. I felt the power coarse through my body. I felt powerful. _"You will let them go!"_ I forced the two creatures farther away. I raised my arms, the creatures did what I did. I had them under my finger now. The sky above me darkened and the clouds circled around me. The symbol on the floor glowed each time the power in me would pulse. Lightening flashed around us. The monsters dropped my friends. I had them now. I lowered my hands and brought them to me. With one swift move, they were against the wall. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan ignited their lightsabers and got ready to attack. The gargoyle went for Ahsoka. I grappled it around the neck with the force. _"Down!"_ I threw it on the ground, the cracking of its bones delighted me. I turned to the griffon, who was only a few feet from him. I grabbed it too. I had them both in my grasp. _"On your knees!"_ the creatures fazed back into their human forms. The Daughter. The Son. Both kneeled before me. I felt awesome.

The Father walked up behind me. I felt the power disperse. _"And now you know who you truly are. Only the Chosen One could tame both my children,"_ I turned my head to listen to foolish old man. I began breathing heavily.

"I have taken your test. Now fulfill your promise and let us go…" I looked back at friends, who were now safe.

"_Ah, but first, you must understand the truth. Now, all of you leave us,"_ Ahsoka grabbed my arm.

"Do not trust him…" that was an obvious statement.

"Ya think…"

"_I said… leave us!"_ Ahsoka let go of my arm and left. Obi-Wan put his hand on my shoulder and nodded. He and children left the arena. _"Do you feel your destiny? You must see it now? I am dying, and you must replace me,"_

What? Did I hear that right? "Replace you? I can't stay here,"

"_But… this is yours,"_ he stuttered, _"It has been for told. The Chosen One will remain here to keep my children in balance,"_

I took a step back. "No,"

"_I… I can not force you to this. The choice must be yours. But leave… and your selfishness shall haunt you, and the galaxy,"_

I couldn't just stay here. I have a family. I have the Jedi, hell, I have life. I left the old man and the children in the monastery to join my own friends. Ahsoka smiled at the thought that I decided to go back home. Obi-Wan stopped at the top of the ramp, I stopped at the bottom and had one last look at the vast landscape.

"Ready to get out of here?" I looked at Obi-Wan and nodded. I boarded the ship and took off. After take off I felt the sudden urge to sleep.

"Master, I'm kind of tired. I'm gonna go lay down for little bit. Think you can fly without me?" I joked. Obi-Wan chuckled and moved over to the driver seat when I got up.

"I think I can handle it," I chuckled until I got the my bunk. It wasn't my bed back home, but it would do. I have had one hell of a day…

**A/N: Okay. It took me forever to do this. Trust me, they next two will be the same. I hope you enjoyed. By the way, if you review you get mentioned in the next chappie. And you get a virtual cookie =D**

**Love forever and always…**

**Taylor.**


	3. Altar of Mortis

_**A/N: sorry for the wait guys. I've been working nonstop on Broken Dreams and getting my AP done. Getting back off of Spring Break has put it's toll on me… trust me. **_

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

_**Snippysoka101: I really liked Altar of Mortis too. Ahsoka's Dark Side coming out was a real thriller =D**_

_**SWBloodwolf: Thanks, it took me forever to get everything just right and put things in that nobody would've thought about through Anakin. I mean, he IS the Chosen One and I think we finally figure that out. OH. And my beta is away so the grammar and such won't be as good. =3**_

_**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: That was my brothers idea. My little brother has in his mind that Anakin seems more epic if he uses vulgar language. In some cases yes, but this arc really doesn't need it. Sorry about that…**_

_**xXObisisian BlazeXx: Thank you. It takes a while getting the dialogue exact to the episode, but I'll update as soon as I can. **_

_**Inksaber: I bet it took a LONG time to do all three episodes. Sometimes I just feel like poodoo and that's probably why it takes so long to update this one. I might have to read your interpretation of the Arc… =D**_

_**Okayy… here is the second part of the Mortis Arc… in Ani's POV.**_

_**Enjoy =3 **_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Chapter Three: Altar of Mortis_

_I left Ahsoka and Obi-Wan in charge of the ship. I needed a small nap after what happened earlier that day. I just really needed to close my eyes. I laid down without taking my boots off, or my lightsaber. I was just too tired. I heard the door slide open again. I could sense that it was Ahsoka. I smell her too. Her scent was strong. I smiled my myself and rolled over… I could feel sleep calling my name._

_Literally._

"_Anakin…Anakin?" Am I going crazy? "Anakin!" I jolted up. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't going insane. That proved to be a good question. I remembered falling asleep on the ship, not a forest. I looked over the lake to see a figure rise up from the water. I stood up and dusted off my tunic. The figure walked over to me._

_Was that me?_

_I was now standing in front of myself. "It's true what they say. You are The Chosen One…" yeah right, "Join me…" My duplicate grew taller and phased into The Son. "Together you and I can change the balance of the universe… my friend…"_

"_You must know, I will never join the Dark Side willingly," I gritted my teeth. I should have known that this was some cheap way to get me to turn._

"_How simple you make it…" The Son chuckled, "Light and Dark, as if there is one without the other. Aliened, you and I can restore balance where ever we go. Peace to the universe," _

"_By becoming a Sith? Never!" I turned and walked away. The offer was tempting but I proudly declined. _

"_We will destroy the Sith!" I felt The Son be engulfed in flames, "And the Jedi!"_

_I turned around at the sudden shift in the force. The beast was coming right at me. I grabbed my head and pleaded my body to wake itself up. It was still bolting at me…_

I opened my eyes to see my Padawan staring at me. "Where having a nightmare?" she laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes to help my vision.

"Something like that…" I groaned. I stood up and the ship shuttered.

"If you're done napping," Obi-Wan started, "I could use a little help here…"

"I'm comin…"I started to the bridge when I heard Ahsoka gasp I slowly turned my body to see The Son hold her by her neck. I slapped the door control that it would shut.

"_Leaving so soon?" _he held Ahsoka out to me, _"Not without this you won't"_

I shook my head in denial. What did he want with Ahsoka? The ramp fell, The Son and Ahsoka tumbled through it. "Ahsoka!" He phased into that horrid beast and took off. I had to save her.

I stumbled into the bridge, "What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Son took Ahsoka…" I pushed a multitude of buttons before taking my seat.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" I could tell that he was confused.

"Move! Let me fly!" I grabbed the wheel and pulled back hard. I felt the ship fall but I quickly regained control. _There!_ I saw the monster in my sights. It was weaving in and out of pillars and small hills. I was hot on his tail. I think it took a look back at me and smiled.

Probably.

I gritted my teeth and begged for the ship to go faster. But in a blink of an eye, he was gone. But that didn't stop me. I hit the turbos and followed.

We came out of the fog and almost hit a giant tower. "Look out!" Obi-Wan yelled as he grabbed the wheel and pulled us out of that direction. We were tumbling to the ground. I tried to regain control, but that was lost cause. The ship hit hard on the ground, and my head bounced off the dash. That's all I need. Another scar on my head. The ship trailed twenty feet before stopping.

I looked at Obi-Wan, holding my head. I was just a tad bit peeved. It was his fault we crashed. I knew what I was doing.

"I didn't think you saw it…" he got up to exit the ship.

"It was a giant tower! Of course I saw it…" I followed. I'm not blind. I'm an excellent pilot.

I took in the dark and dead landscape. "Any sign of them?"

"No, but I think it's obvious where he's taken her," we both turned our heads to see the tower we almost hit.

"We must hurry," I started to walk off, but Obi-Wan grabbed my shoulder.

"Anakin, this wasn't a mistake. He brought us here for a reason. We must not get involved," I shook his hand off. "Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large…" I whipped my body around.

"I don't care! He's too powerful for Ahsoka, I won't leave her alone," I walked away again, but Obi-Wan stopped me. Again.

"We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand," his face hardened, "We'd be wise to confer with The Father first,"

I bit my lip, "There's no time,"

"This is what he wants. To divide us,"

"It's my fault her took her!" I was really close to losing my temper. I turned away from him.

"He must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the Dark Side," Again with the hand, "The Father will know what to do,"

I sighed, "He can't help us,"

I had had enough. I needed to save Ahsoka. And going head first was the only way to do that. I should have taken a speeder. It would have been a lot faster. But my hard-headed wisdom didn't think anything about it. I walked and ran for a few miles before I finally reached the bottom of the temple. The sorrowful green hue made me feel like poodoo. I groaned as I climbed the massive tower. I knew I was going to have to climb a few miles up to at least reach the court yard. I could sense that Ahsoka was there. I felt something shift in the force, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The clouds around me became more dull with each foot I climbed. Lightning struck in multiple places. Another shift. But this time, I could not only feel it mentally, but also physically. Thunder rolled through my ears as I finally reached the court yard. I leaned against a wall to catch my breath. Running a few miles was one thing, but climbing was another.

I walked into the court yard to see Ahsoka sitting next to a tree. "Ahsoka?" I approached her, "Ahsoka? It's me, you're safe now, let's go," I held out my hand, waiting for my young apprentice to take it. She never did.

"Are you proud of me Master?" she said coldly. What kind of question is that?

"What?" I shook my head, "Uh, of course Snips, course I'm proud of you… no lets get out of here," The force shifted again.

"He's right. Right about everything," she turned her body toward me. I saw the cause of the shift. Ahsoka's eyes were a deep, hateful yellow, "You must join him. He only wants what's best for the universe," She posed as if she were a child.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I cowardly asked. Ahsoka never acted this way. She rolled her eyes.

"Always with the criticism, Master. Never really believing in me. Trusting me!" she turned her back to me, "Well… I don't need you anymore.

Did she really just say that? "Ahsoka. Ahsoka, listen to me. He has done something to you, snap out of it! This isn't you Ahsoka!" I lifted my index finger like an overprotective parent.

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have. He asked me to give you a message," I listened. It could save her. Hopefully. "He said… if you don't join him, he will kill me," she chuckled at the thought.

"I won't let him," I bit down hard on my bottom lip. She whipped her body around again.

"Then _you_ will be forced to kill me," she summoned one of her lightsabers and ignited it. I shook my head in denial. That wasn't Ahsoka. That wasn't _my_ Snips!"

Ahsoka came at me full force. I quickly ignited my blast and blocked her attack. I knew quickly that that wasn't Ahsoka. Her form wasn't right. She was acting like she had never held I lightsaber before.

"I don't want to fight you Ahsoka," I blocked her attacks, but out of nowhere, her foot had a bad welcoming with my chin. They didn't get along well. I felt my body flip, bounce, and land wrong. It hurt. A lot actually. My lightsaber rolled a few feet away from us.

"And now… the student will kill the Master!" she ignited her duel blade. I sighed as I wiped my nose. I had no choice. I summoned my own lightsaber and she came at me again.

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't ya Snips?" I thought that maybe if I provoke her, she'll stop. No.

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!"

I only played with her for a moment before pulling my own moved. I circled my blade around hers and jerked it into the air. She ran up my chest and pounced off my shoulders, only to catch the hilt in mid air. By that time, Obi-Wan was at my side. Took him long enough…

"Two Jedi? Finally, a challenge," she quickly jumped at us again. I jumped over her attack and locked blades. Obi-Wan pulled me back for his turn to take on this Dark Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan and I had a small problem fighting her. No matter what he did, she'd come back for more. I jumped in. we locked blades before I pushed her back with the force.

"Ugh! Any suggestions?"

"Yes! We cut her free!" Obi-Wan pulled out a fog-covered dagger out from behind his back.

"What is that?" I asked. I mean, who pulls a dagger out from behind them? But if it could save Ahsoka, I didn't care what it was.

"It can kill The Son," he started but Ahsoka snarled behind us.

"Gurh! Where did you get that? Give it to me!" she bolted at us again. Obi-Wan kept a tight hand on that blasé. Ahsoka came close to grabbing it twice. I pushed her one more time with the force but that did nothing. Ahsoka tried to grab it one more time before the window above us suddenly shattered into pieces. I dodged the falling debris along with the Mortis family.

"_Glad you could make it to our little party Father," _The Son yelled. Obi-Wan ran over to help Daughter to her feet. The Son shot lightning at his Father.

"_You will stop this,"_ The Father tried to deflect it, but that was no use. The Son gained the upper hand. He had no intention of stopping. I could feel The Father's life force slipping.

"_You are too weak for me old man. You mean nothing to me anymore," _One. Final. Blow.

"Anakin! Now!" Obi-Wan tossed the blade at me. This was my chance to end it all. But Ahsoka jumped in front of me, getting it first. She ran to The Son with it.

Damn it Ahsoka…

"_Everything has transpired exactly as I planned…"_ The Son stated. The Father looked at the object it Ahsoka's hand.

"_You… showed them the Altar?"_ The Father said, trying to hold his frail body together.

"_I am sorry Father. I didn't know how else to stop him…" _Daughter said. Obi-Wan had propped her up with his own body. The Son looked down at my young apprentice.

"_Give it to me child," _he said. Ahsoka looked at me. I saw her grip the blade, then looked at him again.

"Ahsoka, no…" I yelled, but it didn't work. Ahsoka gave it to him anyway.

"_Thank you. Your useful has come to an end…"_ The Son touched Ahsoka's face and she fell to the ground. When I saw her lightsaber roll out of her hand, I lost it.

"No!" I ran to her but The Son blew me back.

"_The Jedi have brought me the dagger… and you have brought yourself. Now Father… You. Will. Die…" _he lifted the blade above his head, ready to strike. As he brought his arms down, Daughter jumped in front if his attack.

"_Father!"_ I jerked my head away as I heard her gasp. The Son choked back tears.

"_WHY!"_ he flew up and took flight. I didn't care, Ahsoka needed me.

I rolled her lifeless body over to see her face. I couldn't bare to look at her. She was so cold. I held her head in my lap. The Father yanked the blade from his Daughters back.

"_My Daughter…"_ he said, _"What have I done?"_

"_Do not hate him Father. It is his nature…" _Daughters voice cracked.

"_No. all is lost. The balance has been broken. I thought by bringing you here it would… but I have destroyed everything,"_

I felt a tear run down my face, "Can you help her?" I heard my own voice crack.

"_There is no light. The evil has been unleashed. And the Dark Side shall consume her…"_

"You must help her!" I wanted to strangle him. Another tear ran down my cheek.

"_I cannot undo what is done. There is no hope,"_

"Yes there is! There's always hope!" My voice finally gave out. I held Ahsoka's body to my own. At that point, I didn't care about the attachment law. I failed to save someone else. I failed to save someone else I loved. For the first time in years, I cried. Losing Ahsoka killed me. She was so young, and as her master, I failed her. I had failed to save her.

The Father got up and motioned for me to stand as well. I sat between his Daughter and my Apprentice. I lifted my arms and placed my middle finger on Daughters forehead. _"Then let my daughter's last act, be to breathe life into your friend,"_ I placed my finger on Ahsoka.

A pure, innocent, and Light power coarse through my body. I lifted the women and I could the life being pumped into Ahsoka's veins. I dropped them. My body ached as I looked at Ahsoka. She still wasn't breathing. That was it. I was a Master… no more.

Ahsoka's body popped up and she started coughing. My first instinct was to hug her. I held Ahsoka in my arms, knowing was she was alright, "Hey Snips," I wiped my nose.

"What's going on?" she said looking around. I help her up.

"Uh, not much," I hugged her again, "It's good to see you," Obi-Wan handed her, her lightsaber.

"_As the balance in the worlds crumbles, so shall war escalate in your galaxy," _The three of us approached The Father _"As my son has descended into the Dark Side, so have the Sith gained strength,"_

"We will stop your son," I said.

"_No! You must go now. He needs your ship to leave the planet. You must leave now. Before he can take it,"_

"And what about you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_I shall morn all that I have done. And all… that is yet to be…"_

I wrapped my arms around Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and we headed to the ship. Obi-Wan and I took a look a the damage that we caused when we crashed. Ahsoka pulled us out of the way and she started tinkering with the parts.

"Oh great…" she said.

"What?" Obi-Wan and I said simultaneously.

"This thing needs a lot of work…"Ahsoka started working and I sat down. I pulled my lightsaber off my hip and took it apart a few times before the rain fell.

This time… I would enjoy the rain…

* * *

**A/N: Okay… you have no idea how long that took to write, plot, then type. WHEW ! Anyway. I hope you liked it as well as the episodes. I watch them all the time online. =D… I still cry when Ahsoka "dies" anyway. Now to start on the finale and best episode of The Clone Wars. Anakin's Destiny in Ghost of Mortis ! Review pretty please! **

**Yours truly,**

**Taylor**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since this one was updated. Like over a year? Yeah, way too long! I was going through my stories and this one is the one that caught my attention. It hadn't been updated since April of 201 and I really want to get this one finished! So, I bought the episode off iTunes and I'm working on the exact dialogue and you all know how long that takes. I just graduated high school so I will have plenty of time to get this one done! So the new update for Ghost of Mortis will up in a matter of days, hours if I'm lucky. Then I will post a chapter that will have the events of what happens to the crew after the Mortis episodes. Ya know, kind of like an ending to it all. Like, ya know when Anakin flies toward the Jedi cruiser, and the episode just ends! It's a damn cliff hanger and I want to put my own thoughts on how Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan think about it all after the events occur! So keep watch on that. My other story Broken Dreams is kind of at a halt because I'm having total writer's block on that one. I will be posting a new story called He's a life Changer. It's a take on Anakin and Ahsoka and it's based on my own life. The summery will have it when I get the first chapter done. So thank you for all your patience and please hang with me! I'm starting college and getting married soon and I hope to keep my FanFiction page going! Thank you for the support and all the ones who read my stories. I promise you won't be disappointed!

Love always,

Taylor! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All right guys! Here is the Ghost of Mortis! I know you've been waiting awhile for this one to be updated, but I kind of lost track with all my stories. I finished the dialogue within hours and now it's the typing that will take some time. But I got it done for you guys!

**SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay: I'm glad you think that. I tried to get the exact dialogue from the episode but also put my own thoughts on how Anakin would think of the event. Thank you for keeping up with it **

** : I loved the Mortis arc. I don't know what it was about the arc, but it just told the story of how Anakin was the chosen one and I really enjoyed the episodes! I tried to get as much drama and visions into Anakin's future without actually messing up the episode, and I really hope you like it. **

**Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis: It took some time but I eventually got it! Thank you for staying with me **

**SWBloodwolf: Thank you for staying with the updates! **

**Inksaber: I could have drawn it out. But in the episode her death was kind of abrupt. I didn't want to take that away from Lucas. But thanks for your input and I really took that into account when I was doing Ghost of Mortis.**

**Anisoka99: I did the same thing about going straight into it. I didn't want to take away from the original episode. I hope you like this one! **

**Ninja-Anisoka-Booya: Anakin is like my all time favorite character in the Clone Wars and I really wanted to see how people would react to the way I did the episode in his POV. Thank you for reading!**

**All right. There ya have it! Here is the last episode of the Mortis Arc! Ghost of Mortis! Hope you enjoy! Remember to review!**

Ghost of Mortis

The rain fell hard as I sat playing with my saber. The air smelt of sulfur and it felt hard to breathe. I clipped my blade back on my belt and listened to the rain. Obi-Wan stood in front of me and I heard him groan.

"I'm getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here."

"Some might say that's part of the appeal." I replied.

"You did well, Anakin. How do you feel?" I sighed.

"I not sure we're doing the right thing by leaving. With the Son being consumed by the dark side." I narrowed my eyes.

"And if we stay, we may be used to the dark side's advantage." I looked away. I heard a bang and Ahsoka came up with some news.

"Well, do you want the bad news? Or the _really_ bad news?" her voice lowered as I looked at her.

"Well, let's try the bad news laced with a little optimism." Obi-Wan said.

"We've got two cracked cilo pins, a busted power converter, the engine should be fired twice to dump debris, and the back up vents need charging." Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and shook his head. "Sounds terribly down beat. Can it be fixed?" I grabbed a speeder and waited for Ahsoka's answer.

"Uh, I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, I have guarantee she'll hold together."

"We'll take our chances." He walked down the ramp and went outside. I followed his with the speeder but he noticed before I could leave. "Where are you going?"

"To see the Father. I'm not convinced The Son with contained here without our help. Perhaps we stand."

"Anakin…"

"If I don't get the Father's blessing to leave, it'll haunt me forever." With that I left.

I pulled up and saw the Father closer the tomb to his beloved Daughter. I inhaled deeply and began up the steps.

"_You should have left by now_." He said.

"Our ship needs repairs."

"_Do not underestimate my Son. He will seek your ship to escape our isolation. And sow terror through the universe. And while you are here, he will use you to do it."_

"What will you do now that he's given himself over to the dark side?" He crossed his arms neatly behind his back and walked to me.

"_It is my actions that have unleashed great danger on the universe. I must kill him."_ He looked off into the distance.

"But he's too powerful for you alone."

"_Hmm, perhaps. Perhaps not. The Force will decide."_

"I can help you."

"_The choice is no loner yours to make. Both our destinies are clouded."_ I followed him down the stairs. _"This place is strong with the Force. Darkness has no hold here."_ He pointed out off to the direction to which he was looking. "_Go. Ask, and you will know what to do."_

I nodded and walked to the general direction. I looked around at nothing. I didn't even know what I was looking for.

"_You have gotten strong and powerful, just as I imagined_." That voice sounded so familiar. Then Master Qui-Gon Jinn appeared right in front of me.

"Master…"

"_Do you believe you are the Chosen One?"_

"How can I know?"

"_I can tell you what I believe, I believe you will bring balance to the Force. That you will face your demons and save the universe._"

"And this creature of the dark side? Do I leave or do I stay and kill him?"

"_Neither." _Now I was confused. _"Look deeper. You will find another way."_

"I don't understand." I hated when someone won't tell me things directly. They would beat around the bush and expected me to know the answers. It really irritated me.

"_Not far from here there is a place which is strong in the dark side of the Force. You must go there."_

"And destroy The Son?" I lifted a brow. I wish he would just tell me what to do.

_"Remember your training, Anakin. Trust your instincts."_

"Master! Master!" Then he was gone. Now what do I do? I thought for a moment I had to go kill the Son. But I just didn't know how yet. I ran back to my speeder and raced to the place where the dark side was. I could feel the darkness pouring over me, as I got closer. I saw the well that was filled with fire. I dove straight down into it. The dark side was definitely present here. I parked my speeder and walked around.

Until, I heard his voice.

_"Welcome. I believe there has been a misunderstanding. We really don't have to be enemies."_

"You murdered your sister! The Force is out of balance. I have to stop you."

"Must you?' I grabbed my lightsaber and ignited it. We stood in silence for a while. I couldn't bear to speak to him. I'm about to kill him, and he was completely calm. He finally raised his arm. _"There is no use for such crude implements here." _He took my blade from my hands. "_I have a gift for you."_

"I have enough of your trickery."

_"Oh, but you'll like this one. I promise."_ He walked behind me. _"What if I could show you the future?"_

His voice echoed as everything around me became fuzzy. I felt a wave go over me. Then I felt him in my head. I grabbed the side of my head, begging for him to stop. "No! No! Stop it!"

_"Know yourself! Know what you will become!"_

I opened my eyes and I was in a different place. I felt an agonizing pain in my chest as my eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. I shut my eyes hard. "I will not look!" I heard grunts and screams. I felt pain and anguish. I heard a dark voice in my head. _"The Force is strong with you!"_ he threw lightning at me; I could feel the sudden shock. Then it was gone. I clutched my head, wanting it all to stop. I saw a youngling standing before me, terrified. My own blade ignited and I strike him down in cold blood. Then the love of my life, Padme, is choking. I could feel my hand move into a Force-choking position. _"Anakin, please!"_ she screams my name before I kill her. Obi-Wan, with an ignited blade, swing in my direction. I could feel the blade go though me. _"You were my brother, Anakin!"_ the dark voice echoed through my head again. _"A powerful sith you will be!"_ A huge green beam shoot toward a planet that looked like Aldaraan, and it explodes! I hear my own voice scream, "_I hate you!"_ I drop to my knees, still holding my head. Voices and screams echo through my ears. Then I see it. My dark future. A black helmet appears in my blank vision. The mechanical breathing stirs my stomach. "No, no, no!" I hear everything getting louder and louder. And suddenly, it all stops. The pain inc completely done. But, the vision was clear. I will become the most powerful, the most evil being in the universe.

I could feel a tear run down my cheek. "I will do such terrible things." I choke. I wipe the tears and stand.

_"Yes. But it doesn't have to be that way." _The Son replies. _"The choice is still yours to make."_

"How?"

_"The future, by its nature can be changed. Join me, and together we will destroy this Emperor you see in your visions. Then, we shall end war, corruption, and suffering throughout the galaxy!"_

"Will we bring peace?"

The son handed me my blade. "_Of course."_ I took my blade and looked at him. He was right. We _could_ do those things. I joined him.

He looked at me with his red eyes. He lifted his index finger and touched my forehead. I could feel the anger and rage explode in my heart. All I ever wanted… was peace.

I could feel my old Master coming to rescue me, but I had other plans. I saw him enter at the top of the well. I walked up behind him and he sensed me.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

"There has been a change of plan." I pushed his speeder into the lava. "Sorry. You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone War." His eyes widened. "You will try to stop me." The son hovered down behind Obi-Wan and electrocuted him and he flew across the platform.

"Anakin! Why?" he was dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry. I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace." I climbed onto the other speeder and headed to the top of the well. The Son and I had to get off this planet.

I finally got to the ship. If Ahsoka fixed it, then we could escape. I walked up the ramp and into the cockpit. I tried starting the ship, but it wouldn't start. "Ahsoka, what have you done?" she took the damn starter charge! I heard my speeder turn on. "Ahsoka!" I ran outside to catch her. But that brat had already taken off.

I sat and waited for the Son. I even tried signaling someone so they would come "rescue" us. I walked out to meet the son; "I can't make contact with anybody. I don't think anybody will hear my signal."

_"My Father still has hold over this realm, but I will be able to draw any ship here soon."_

"If I know my old Master, he too will try to stop us. Together, with you father, they could be a formidable opponent."

_"I can turn the tide in our favor. Stay here." _He took off. My rage was building. I could feel it.

_"What did he show you?" _the father came up behind me.

"I've seen what I become and I cannot let that happen."

_"And for this, you join him? Your destiny can change just as quickly as the love in one's heart can fade. Nothing is set in stone."_

"But I will cause so much pain." The memories came back to me.

_"If there is to be balance, what you have seen…" _he paused and touched my forehead_, "Must be forgotten."_ I became very dizzy, and I felt like collapsing. Then everything went black.

I woke up in the middle of the arena where I fought the Son and Daughter. I had a blistering headache. It was a good thing that it was dark or my head would explode in the sight of the light.

"Where am I?"

_"I have brought you back to my monastery."_

"What happened?" I exhaled.

_"My son broke the laws the time and showed you what you should never have seen."_

"I don't remember." I rubbed my temple.

_"I have erased that time. We shall never know."_

"Master!" I heard Ahsoka yells. Her and Obi-Wan landed and ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think so." I stood up. "But we must stop the son once and for all." The father stood.

"_We have little time, and you will only have one chance. You know what you must do."_

_ "How quaint." _The son landed beside us. _"My own personal send off."_

_ "I ask you one last time. Do not leave my son." _

_ "You have no power to keep me, old man. You must understand by now this planet is not my destiny."_

_ "What you will do will destroy all that is good. I beg you! Restrain yourself and stay!"_

_ "I cannot."_

_ "And then it shall be. I love you my son."_ The father took a step back.

_"Do you?" _

I grabbed my lightsaber and attacked. He blocked my attacks and grabbed me by the neck. I was choking. But before I passed out, he threw me behind him. I heard Ahsoka and Obi-Wan being thrown too. Then I heard the son and father talking again. I slowly got up and stood on my knee. I had to wait for the perfect moment to strike and end all of this.

_"What?"_ the son laughed, _"You're going to kill me now?"_

_ "I held hope that you could resist the dark side, but I see now, there is no going back."_

_ "Father…" _son said quietly before the father impaled himself. _"No! What have you done! It did not have to be this way!"_

_ "Yes, my child, it did. You and I are tied together and your strength runs through me. This way, I take your power."_

_ "Please, don't die!"_

_ "I always knew there was good in you." _The father hugged his son. That was my chance. I slowly crept up behind him and impaled them both with my saber. It was finished.

"It is done." I knelt down before the father.

_"And now, I die, my heart broken, but knowing the role you will play."_

"And what it that?" I asked.

_"You are the Chosen One. You have brought balance to this world."_ His breathing was hard. _"Stay on this path, and you will do it again for the galaxy. But beware you… heart…" _And with that said, the father had passed. His body disappeared into nothing. I stood up and paid my respects. He was a great man who died knowing I could make a difference.

The crystal about the tower fell and broke into pieces. The sky lit up with lights. The same blinding light shined over us and again everything went black.

I heard static, so that woke me from my slumber. We were back on the ship. Rex stood in front of me as a hologram. "General Skywalker, come in!"

"We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?"

"Yes sir, standing by. We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment."

"A moment? We were gone more than a moment, Rex." I chuckled.

"Sir, I don't understand. You'll need to explain."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now." I flew the ship toward the Jedi cruiser. I was thanking the Force for getting us to safety.

**A/N: well there you have folks. The last episode of the Mortis Arc. There will be one more chapter after this explaining how the crew took to the events. That will be posted in a week or so. I start work tomorrow and it will take some time to actually write and post. But thank you for sticking with me and please review! **


	6. Aftermath of Mortis

**Hello everyone and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. There is a huge list of excuses but you guys don't need excuses. You guys need another chapter! Well, here you go! Aftermath of Mortis! **

**Chapter 5: Aftermath of Mortis**

**Third Person POV**

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walk off the ship on the Resolute. Rex and other clone waited for all three to get off the ship. Anakin had a blank look on his face. As if he was in a state of shock. Rex lifted a brow under his helmet. Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and headed to the bridge to report to the council. Ahsoka nodded at Rex and headed to her quarters. Anakin, on the other hand, shocked and traumatized from the events on Mortis. From seeing his dead mother to seeing his future, he has no idea what lies ahead. He vaguely remembers the vision of his future, but what he can remember is that his future is not a good one. He shook his head at the thought. _"Nothing is set and stone…"_ the Father's voice rang through his head. He took a deep breath, nodded at Rex and headed to the bridge to join his former master.

"What do you mean he saw his future?" Mace Windu stated.

"The Son, or the Dark Side of the force, showed him his future. The future of the Republic's downfall. I don't know what he saw but his last words to me before he took off was that the Jedi were going to stand in the way of peace,"

"Impossible. We are peacekeepers. How could Jedi stop the peace?"

"I know master. It doesn't make sense. Maybe when we get back to the temple we could do a psychiatric evaluation on him. Maybe go into the back of his mind and perhaps see what he saw?"

"Perhaps. Save his future as Master and Knight we must." Yoda stated in a shallow tone. Anakin heard every word. He closed his eyes at the thought of a psychiatric evaluation. The last person who had an evaluation died a month later from the stress and pressure put on him. But then he thought again. _"I'm the Chosen One. I can't be so afraid. But it's alright to be afraid. Isn't it?"_ he sighed in frustration. He waved his hand the bridge door opened. Windu's eyes went from Obi-Wan to him. Anakin could feel the hole burning through his chest. He cleared his throat. He walked slowly beside Obi-Wan and looked at the masters of the council.

"Masters," he bowed, "I would like to report first hand of what happened on Mortis. Force wielders came to us to save them. The Father told me that I as the Chosen One and that I would save the galaxy. The only problem is that I don't know how to save an entire galaxy. One battle at a time helps a few at a time."

"Yes Skywalker, but with each victory, more strain is put on our enemies. And that is an advantage we cannot afford to lose,"

"Master Windu. Let me come up with a plan to help several planets at a time. The faster we end this war, the faster each of us could finally live in peace,"

"Skywalker, think you must. A way to save many lives as possible you will. Report back you will when you have the plan hmm?"

"Yes Master," Anakin bows and leaves. He goes back into his quarters and begins thinking of a way to save many lives from the separatist. A way to end the war.

Anakin sat in his quarters with Ahsoka, planning on how he could save as many people at one time at the same time. His sketch on his pad resembled a sphere with a huge blaster hole. His interior ideas laid beside it. He put down his stylus and looked back at his creation. He turned his head slightly and called to Ahsoka. "Hey Snips, come here for a sec," Ahsoka put down her report pad and walked over to Anakin's working station. He pointed to his sketch. "Well?"

"It looks like a moon, Skyguy,"

"That's the idea. To have a space station orbit a planet like a moon. It would indictable and when a separatist cruiser tries to invade the planet, the station would blow it up with one shot!"

"You sound excited about this Master. What if there was a republican supporter on that cruiser as a hostage or something? Then what? You kill an innocent. That is not the Jedi way,"

"Sacrifices have to made, Ahsoka. Trust me, I know all too well about sacrifices…" the memories of his mother came back in short spurts.

"Like your mother?" she said softly.

"I saw her on Mortis. She said that Padme'" he paused, "I mean Senator Amidalla was not my destiny." He played as if he didn't know what his mother was talking about, even though he really did. "But I don't know what she was talking about. I was a little confused when she said that…"

"Master, do you actually think that I don't know that Padme' doesn't mean anything to you? I know what's going on Master. You love her. I'm not stupid. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she said with a wink and a smile.

"Thank you Snips. You know, you're going to be a great Jedi someday," he said with a soft smile. She put her hand on his shoulder and he stood up and hugged her tight. "I could've lost you on Mortis Ahsoka. You're the only person I can really count on in the Order anymore. I hope you know that…"

"I do Master. And thank you for saving my life on Mortis too. If it wasn't for you and your powers, I would be dead right now,"

"Maybe the attachment rule needs to change. Ahsoka, you're more than just a Padawan, you're my little sister that I always wanted," he hugged her again.

"Ah shucks Master. He lightly pushed her fist in his cheek and chuckled as she walked out of their shared quarters. Anakin stood alone in his quarters again. He sighed and laid down his bed and awaited the arrival at the capital. He slowly fell asleep.

_"Are you the one?"_

_ "Uh, the one what?"_

_ "Cannot sleep?"_

_ "In that room, my mother came to me. But it was not her. It was something else." _

_ "Your selfishness shall haunt you, and the galaxy."_

_ "Anakin…Anakin? Anakin!"_

_ "It's true what they say. You are the chosen one."_

_ "Join me. And together we change the balance of the universe. My friend."_

_ "WE WILL DESTROY THE SITH! And the Jedi…"_

_ "Are you…proud… of me, Master?"_

_ "Of course, Snips…"_

_ "Your usefulness has come to an end…"_

_ "NOOOOOOO!?"_

_ "May my Daughter's last act be to breathe life back into your friend."_

_ "As the balance of this world crumbles, so should war escalate in your galaxy."_

_ "And what about you?"_

_ "I shall mourn for all that I have done, and all that is yet to be."_

_ "We really don't have to be enemies."_

_ "The force is out of balance. I must stop you."_

_ "I have a gift for you."_

_ "I have had enough of your trickery!"_

_ "Oh but you'll like this one. What if I could show you the future?"_

_ "No, no. Stop it."_

_ "Know yourself. Know what you will become!"_

_ "I will not look!"_

_ "The force is strong with you!"_

_ "Anakin please!"_

_ "You were my brother Anakin!"_

_ "A powerful Sith you will become!"_

_ "I hate you!"_

_ "No. No. No… NOOOOOOOO!"_

Anakin jolted up out of his slumber, dripping in sweat. His breaths were short and aching. He looked out the window and noticed they were just pulling out of hyperspace. He exhales hard and gets out of bed. He stumbles towards the door when he trips and falls. He rubs his head and looks at his feet to see what he tripped on. When he sees the object, he crystal blue eyes widen and glisten with tears. The dagger that The Father uses to kill himself is lying at the feet. He crawls backwards until his back smacks the door. He starts to hyperventilate. He grabs his chest and tries to find the switch to open the door. Once the door slides open, he falls backwards, gets up, and starts to run down the hall. He felt like child running away from a monster that was under his bed. He wipes the tears from his eyes as he runs into Obi-Wan.

"Master!"

"Anakin, what in the blazes are running from?"

"Master, the dagger! The dagger is in my floor!" Anakin screams, grabbing his former Master's shoulders.

"Anakin, listen to me. That dagger is still on Mortis. We don't have to worry about that place ever again."

"Obi-Wan listen to me! I tripped on it! The damn thing is in my floor! Go look!"

"Anakin, listen to me. We are coming out of hyperspace to Corosaunt. Once we get off this ship you go into your own room and relax. You need to calm your mind and listen to what the force is telling you,"

"Obi-Wan, I don't know how much longer I can go like this. My lie was turned upside down after Mortis. I don't know what to do," he started to weep.

"Anakin, stop this. You are a grown man. You need to get a grip and go pack your things so we can go meet with the council." Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin sniffed and wiped his face and nodded. He turned around to go back to his quarters. He opened to the door to find that his floor was completely clean. He sighed with relief and started to pack his things. He swings his bag over his shoulder, puts on his battle worn face and walks off the Resolute. He is joined by Ahsoka, tagging right behind him. They are greeted by the head Masters of the Council.

"Masters…" they bow.

"Good afternoon Jedi. Come. Let us discuss in full of what happened on Mortis." The Jedi walk into the temple.

**Anakin Skywalker POV**

Once the talking was finished in the Council Chambers, I decided to go see Padme'. I thought that maybe her presence might calm me down. I've been on edge since we left Mortis. Or really transported off. I remember a blinding light and then we were right where we started. But maybe it was all a dream that the three of us shared together. The force works in strange ways, I guess. I hopped in my speeder and headed over to the senate building and ran into her apartment. She was sitting on the sofa on the balcony with 3PO bugging her as usual. I smiled at the scene in front of me.

"3PO, stop bothering the Senator, will you?" my words echoed through the empty apartment. Padme's head shot around to face me. As soon as our eyes met, she got up and ran into my arms.

"Anakin!" I smiled at her voice and opened my arms to let her embrace hit me. Literally. We fell on to the floor with our arms wrapped around each other. Her lips gnawing at mine. Her tongue begging for entry. It had been months since we actually touched each other. I ran my hands up her bare back. The outfit she was wearing was very revealing and I couldn't wait another minute. Her fingers dug into my shoulders. I let her enter my mouth, which was very satisfying. For some reason 3PO would not get out of the room. I released Padme' from the kiss and shooed 3PO out of the room. He mumbled something as he walked out. Padme' smiled as she continued to kiss me. Our breaths were in sync I decided to sweep her up bridal style and take her into our bedroom. It's only _our_ bedroom when I'm there. Other times it's hers. Her laying in an empty bed without her husband is a troubling thought. Once we arrived through the threshold of our room I tossed her onto the bed. She laughed through the air as I removed my tunic and boots. Men usually don't wear spanks, but I mist in order to move in battle like I do. But it was no trouble getting them off when Padme' is in the mood. I climbed on top of her and reached for the zipper of her dress. I unzipped it and removed relieved the sleeves from her shoulders. Within a few minutes, we were nude. And we made love for the first time in months.

**Alright. I've decided that I'm going to continue this one. More chapters more lemon scenes and all that chestnut. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you will leave reviews. Thanks for hanging in there with me. And I promise I will update more often! Thanks again! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Taylor : )**


End file.
